


Into the fog

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Series: Song-inspired works [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), Romance, mergana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: The world is white, fog surrounding her as Morgana walks further into the white. She’s not awake and yet not dreaming, this strange world swirling around her as if alive. Then she notices that she’s not alone, but is joined by the one with thatinfuriatingcrooked grin.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Song-inspired works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Into the fog

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from “Den Vilda” by One More Time.

When Morgana opened her eyes everything was white. She sat up abruptly, looking around, confused about where she was. It wasn’t a dream, not even a prophetic one, as she knew how those felt and this was... different. It felt... _safe_. Which was weird in itself since she wasn’t safe anywhere anytime. 

Carefully, she stood up and was yet again surprised to find her thick, old, black dress having been replaced by a delicate white one. It was soft to the touch, layers upon layers of sheer white, with silver and pearl embellishments at the hem, neckline and elongated cuffs. Her hair was no longer the crows nest she’d yielded to, but instead fell smoothly from a loose half up-do. 

Morgana walked through the white, not really knowing where she was going, while enjoying the wisps of fog dancing around her raised hand and fingers. It’d been a long time since she’d felt so peaceful. 

Suddenly, the fog parted in front of her and Morgana was surprised to see a man before her, also dressed in white and silver, contrasting against his short dark locks. He was crouching, seemingly spying on something, which peaked Morgana’s interest. She quietly walked up to him and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, only to find she couldn’t speak. 

The curiosity overpowering her confusion, Morgana opted to gently tap him on the shoulder instead, causing him to startled bad enough to fall on his butt. 

A soundless laughter escaped Morgana, the man joining her with a sheepish smile.

It lasted only second though, until she realized just who it was before her. 

Merlin seemed to have the same realization as his face went from sheepish to surprised, to worried, determined, surprised again, dawning realization, _blushing?!_ , then hesitant before settling in his signature crooked grin. 

Morgana felt her anger and hate dissipate as she watched the different emotions play across his face. Now all she felt was confusion again.

Then Merlin slowly waved for her to join him. Morgana’s curiosity once again took over so she put aside her hostility and knelt down next to her friend-turned-enemy, looking to where he was pointing. 

There was nothing there.

Frowning she looked to the side where Merlin was staring into the nothingness with sparkles of wonder in his eyes. 

Morgana looked again, and this time really concentrating. Slowly the fog started to morph into... was that fairies?

Slim white silhouettes were twirling through the fog, occasionally catching the light with their wings and embellished dresses. 

Morgana felt the dance hypnotize her and all her worries melting away. 

A hand rapped her shoulder and she turned to Merlin standing next to her, offering his hand. 

Morgana knew they were supposed to be enemies, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as she reached out and took his hand. 

He pulled her up and into the fog where they spun and jumped and twirled and danced. 

Morgana couldn’t help a large smile split her face, matching her dancing partners ridiculous grin. They laugh soundlessly together as they continue their dance though the mist, barely noticing how their feet are now getting wet and pearls of water splash around their feet as they dance. 

Morgana feels her heart hammer and head spin and still feeling completely at peace for the first time in a long time. It’s almost as if she’s... happy. 

Finally the spell is broken, the fairies dissolve into the mist and the two are left alone in the lake they’ve danced into. A large waterfall is cascading down next to them, sending a fine mist moistening their clothes and hair.

Panting heavily, they both stare at each other with matching saved expressions.

Then Merlin lifts their still entwined hands to his lips and gives hers a soft kiss.

He meets her eyes and Morgana feels her throat constrict from the hope and longing shining in his eyes. 

He smiles, that infuriatingly handsome crooked smile.

Then she woke up. 

Sitting up on her cot, Morgana let’s her eyes sweep over the small room of her hovel. The cracked pots, the cobwebs in the corners, the dirt on her black dress. 

And for the first time in years, Morgana let’s herself cry.

When finally all cried out, Morgana wiped her face in a futile attempt to remove the evidence of her breakdown, before grabbing her water bucket.

As she opened the door she immediately dropped said bucket with a gasp, her hand moving to cover her mouth. Before her, a very nervous-looking Merlin was standing, his hand raised as if preparing to knock on the door she’d just opened. 

They both stared at each other, disbelieving and hesitant, before a hopeful quirk of Merlin’s lips broke the tension. Morgana let out a relieved sob and tackled him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope this made you smile. I sure did. This was a random idea that popped into my head while listening to the amazing song mentioned above, where to lovers are dancing together “like whirls within a waterfall” ☺️  
> Thanks for reading and wish you a wonderful day ☀️🐼💕


End file.
